deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jufuku (Railgun) vs Violet (The Incredibles)
Jufuku (Railgun) vs Violet (The Incredibles) is the second battle created by Alice (AKA LuckyEmile). It features Jufuku Miho and Violet Parr, both of which are teenaged girls who can turn invisible. INTERLUDE Boomstick: According to fiction, teenaged girls are capable of incredible fighting skills, being able to take down monster and the like all on their own! But let's be honest, the average teenaged girl in reality is just too shy... Wiz: But of course, some people stay true to this, and what's the best way for a shy girl to hide? Boomstick: Being invisible, of course! Wiz: These powers are found in likes of Violet Parr, the eldest child of the Incredibles! Boomstick: and Jufuku Miho, the taser-wielding schoolgirl with weird eyebrows! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's out job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win, a battle! JUFUKU Wiz: One day in Academy City, the students of Tokiwadi were being targeted one by one. The cause for this was unknown... until Ruiko Saten was targeted. Saten was close to members of Judgement, and the efforts of force were able to track down the offender... Boomstick: ...a shy, jealous schoolgirl named Miho Jufuku! Wiz: Jufuku is naturally a Level 2 esper with the ability of “Dummy Check”, the ability to make someone unaware of what they are looking at, or as she puts it... Jufuku: “I do have an act for making things less present...” Boomstick: Of course, using the Level Upper, she was able to become a Level 3, granting her the ability of invisibility! Combined with this, her natural Dummy Check ability allows her to erase the “sixth sense” from people, to make her even harder to locate... Wiz: The “sixth sense” is the ability to sense someone’s presence, or just know someone’s watching you: We all have it! Of course, Jufuku has her limits. Whilst she appears to have quite a high stamina, she can becomes exhausted when she doesn’t get a little rest. The more tired she gets, the less effective her invisibility is, the effects ranging from slightly visible, being outlined with a rainbow-hue... Boomstick: ... to being flat out visible to anyone and everyone! She is also able to been seen in mirrors and through camera footage, which makes tracking her down easy! Of course, she knows that the streets aren’t safe and you must always carry a weapon: Her signature weapon is her stud-gun taser. Wiz: In terms of offense, Jufuku is physically weak and therefore totally dependent on her taser. In her... short fight with Misaka, her only attack was attempting to electrocute the Level 5, to no avail. However, don’t let this fool you, Misaka was safe due to her electromaster abilities... Every other victim to her taser was knocked out cold in one shoke, and for long enough to her to alter their eyebrows... Boomstick: Wait, what? Why would she...? Wiz: Jufuku has “funny eyebrows”, which caused her boyfriend to cast her aside for a better looking Tokiwadi student, causing her grudge towards the school. Due to this, Jufuku is overly shy, mainly about her eyebrows, and so freaks out if her long bangs are lifted. Boomstick: She also holds down her bangs if a force like wind were to lift them so no one could see... The poor girl. This is quite possibly her biggest weakness, other than the fact she can’t really fight. Sure, she might be able to throw a few punches, and can use dash attack... but that’s about all she has, and that’s only thanks to her... aggressive nature... Not to mention she also tends to run from unfavorable situations... Wiz: Although, with the power of her stud gun and her high skill over her Dummy Check, you don’t want to get on this girl’s bag side. Jufuku: “Watching you be brave gave me more courage. I’m gonna try to learn from your example! I’ll stop mopping about things I can’t change and be strong like you instead!” VIOLET Boomstick: In Meteroville, ages ago, superheroes ran about, saving the day... unfortunately, this went horribly wrong and they were banned from their duties, having to live normal lives... Not that that stopped them! Wiz: Robert Parr and his wife Helen, also known as Mr. Incredible and Elastigal respectful, has three children, the eldest, a 14-year-old girl: Violet. Violet was shy for most of her life, but then that all had to change one day when her father decided to become a super hero again! Boomstick: Violet, being the daughter of superhumans, would naturally have abilities herself, but she is a special case, having not one, but two abilities! The first of which being her most comfortable to use: invisibility. Wiz: Violet is able to turn either parts of her body, or her entire self invisible, making her undetectable to the naked eye... or, well... it would. Unfortunately, she could only turn herself invisible, which means her clothing would be a give away... Boomstick: So... what you’re saying is to be completely invisible, she has to...? *cut short* Wiz: Don her supersuit, yes! This skin-tight garment can withstand temperatures of over one-thousand degrees, is bullet proof, missile proof and virtually indestructible! It’s created from a sturdy material which can turn invisible, allowing Violet to use her powers without hinderance. Boomstick: Of course, this isn’t the only thing she’s got, she can also create forcefields, in a variety of different shapes an sizes. Before she got used to them, she could only create them in the form of “walls”, which she can use to block paths, but upon becoming more confident, she was able to encircle it around her as a spherical shield, saving her from harm. Wiz: Violet forcefields were even able to withstand a massive explosion! However, whilst they act as a perfect defense, their offensive properties are lacking... She can even run people over with it, and they will be unharmed and unfazed... Boomstick: Although, being a superheroine isn’t all about the powers, you have to be smart when you’re in those sticky situations. Like when her family were held captive in a machine: in which she used her tactical mind to use her forcefields to escape, and then free the rest of her family. Wiz: Of course, she’s smart and tactical in other aspects too. Yet, despite all this, she is physically weak and doesn’t do as much fighting as the rest of her family, being more of the defense of the family. Her forcefield also has limits, especially if hit with a large, heavy object, which can slam her into the side, which can injure her... Boomstick: Hmm, kinda kills the point of a protective shield... She is also no where near as durable without her forcefields, being knocked unconscious by an Omnidroid, which left her helpless. And, let’s be honest here, she might be the weakest of her family... not that it’s a bad thing, since her defensive shields and intelligence make up for it by far! Wiz: She is probably the smartest in her family, come up with several tactics, as well as freeing her family, which her mother was more than capable of doing herself, yet it never occurred to them... That’s what makes Violet different from the rest: she doesn’t go out guns-a-blazing, she rather thinks things through and sees the best course of action! (can't find a good quote... but it will come!!) FIGHT The scene starts by showing an area full of emerald green leaves and tall trees, with a somewhat sandy flooring. It's not too clear if this is a jungle or a forest. Violet and Elastigal had been sent on a mission, but had split up for a while. The camera shows Violet, when she hears an electrical noise. Fearing the worst, she runs over to where her mother would be, only to see her unconscious on the floor. Violet looks up and gets in a pose more fitting to defence. She turns around, only to see Jufuku. "O-oh, hello there..." said Jufuku in her usual, rather shy voice. "Hey, you didn't do this?" Violet asked, pointing down to her partner. "W-well..." Says Jufuku with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "That's not nice! Here, let's fight, one on one! I'll show you not to mess with my family!" Violet begun, a little furious, but yet understanding Jufuku's regret. "Erm... Well... Fine!" Agreed Jufuku, getting ready. F'I'GHT! Violet runs towards Jufuku, who is quick to use her Dummy Check to turn herself invisible, and then dodge. This shocked Violet a little, but she was taken by surprise even more when she was suddenly hit by seemingly nothing. "So this is what it's like for others..." Violet said, in a bit of a saddened groan. Jufuku reappears, telling her "Looks like you weren't expecting that, huh? You'll have to try harder..." Violet smirks a little, then turns invisible herself. She punches Jufuku, who almost dodges the punch, then turns invisible herself. The two start hitting each other where they can, but, funnily enough, neither can see the other. Suddenly, Jufuku gets luck and manages to knock Violet back a bit. Violet becomes visible again, and smiles at Jufuku. Jufuku then does the same. "So, you're an esper too, huh?" Questioned the Level 3 "And we even have the same ability. This will be a really interesting fight!" Jufuku, giving no time to respond, then decides to go all out, bringing out her taser. Violet, alarmed, summons a forcefield around herself whilst letting out a short panicked scream. Jufuku's taser hit the edge of the forcefield, but couldn't reach the target. Jufuku was taken aback by the new ability her challenger presented. She tried electrocuting it, curiously, but it wasn't effected. Violet, almost teasingly, then rolls it forward to roll over Jufuku. She looks down beneath her feet to see the schoolgirl rather squashed, causing her to laugh. But this had put her guard down, and Jufuku threw the forcefield off herself, causing Violet to topple over inside. In return, Violet disbands her defensive sphere and runs towards Jufuku, now invisible. Jufuku, having put her taser back in her pocket, turned invisible and runs towards Violet. Once again, the two try to fight when they can't see each other, and nor can the viewer, which has some rather silly effects. However, this causes Jufuku to get a little exhausted, covering her in a rainbow hue, and revealing to Violet her movements. As Jufuku was about to punch Violet, the latter put up a forcefield wall in front of her. Jufuku ended up punching it, and slightly hurting her fist. She is then hit with a couple of invisible punches, causing her to instead run away. Deeper into the forest, Jufuku starts panting, becoming more visible. She let down her invisibility and rested for a second, still panting heavily. She was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a black glove, which she turned round to see was Violet again. "Did you need a little rest there, Little Miss Disappear~?" Mocked the masked superheroine. "Th-that... Would be nice, I guess..." Replied Jufuku, breathlessly. "Say, what're you hiding under your hair?" Asked Violet, a little curious. "Wah! Th-there are certain things you don't want people to see... I mean, you wear a mask over your eyes, w-what under that?" Protested Jufuku. "Hmm, fair enough" shrugged off Violet. "You ready to start again?" "Y-yeah! Thanks!" Said Jufuku, a little flattered by Violet's kindness to her. The two clash fist, turning so fast the dust beneath them rose up. The two then turn invisible (with Jufuku back at full stamina, she is totally invisible again). The two start punching and dodging, as signified by the sounds heard, and seem pretty much evenly matched. A forcefield suddenly appears, and Violet turns visible again, taking a short break. However, she is suddenly hit, revealing Jufuku was trapped in the forcefield too. Violet, upon learning this, disbands the forcefield. "Eesh, you're even greater than I thought! And you can even turn your normal clothes invisible too!" Violet said to show her envy. "O-oh, thanks... Those shields you make seem really useful!" Said Jufuku to return the favour. "Like this?" Questioned Violet, as she suddenly formed a forcefield wall and push Jufuku back, which eventually caused her to be pinned up against a tree. Jufuku tries to struggle free, and she looked at Violet in front of her. "I suggest we end this fight now!" Taunted Violet. Violet appeared to have the upper hand, when suddenly Jufuku was able to roll free. Violet was taken by shock, and so wasn't fast enough to react when Jufuku, who had gotten out her taser, had electrocuted Violet. Violet suddenly lose consciousness and feel forward onto the floor KO! The next scene then shows Violet waking up. Jufuku is sitting next to her and notices Violet getting up. "Oh, hi there!" She said cheerfully. "O-oh... Hello..." Violet replied, A little dazed. "I... Guess this means you won, huh?" "I guess so! This taser really comes in handy! O-oh, I'm Jufuku, by the way!" "Oh, hmm... Well, you're a cool girl, Jufuku. I'm Violet." "You're really good at using your abilities, Violet! Would you consider become... Erm... Friends?" "Oh, sure! I bet you'd be a really good partner too." "Really? Ehe~ Thanks Violet!" Jufuku then helps Violet up and the two walk then walk out of the forest. CONCLUSION Boomstick: Okay, firstly we'd like to point out that neither of these two have it in their personality to kill, and even then, they're probably too weak anyway. Wiz: Both of these fighters aren't exactly fighters unless they feel they need to be, as we hope we made clear in the analysis. Both are also physically weak, so this would put them at around on par. Boomstick: Violet had the advantages of her forcefields, being able to stay invisible indefinitely if she wanted, and also donning garments more suitable for a fight! She also had a tactic mind to help her overcome any challenges. Wiz: But this wasn't enough to overcome Jufuku in the long-run. Jufuku can turn whatever she wants invisible, it isn't limited to herself, as is the case with Violet. However, what really gave her the edge was her taser. Boomstick: The victims of her taser, save for Saten, were all from Tokiwadi, a school which only allows in Level 3s and above. The esper system works that each level is more powerful than the last, so don't think you can just shrug this off! Wiz: In fact, in the opening of episode 3, Jufuku successfully used her taser on one of the two strongest Level 4s, which is very impressive, seeing as it caps off at Level 5. She'd probably even beat Misaka if it wasn't for her electromaster abilities giving her resistance. Boomstick: Whilst Violet's father may have been able to cope with high voltages, she herself has never faced electrical shocks, so it's save to assume that she would also be an easy victim for Jufuku's taser. We can't exactly pass down her father's resistance to her either, as he is obviously was stronger than she is! Wiz: And so, in order to win the match, all Jufuku really needed to do was shock Violet before she could summon a forcefield, which, looking at her dash attacks, seems very possible! Boomstick: Looks like Violet just can't hide from lose... Wiz: ... The winner, is Jufuku POLL Who do you think will win? Jufuku Violet Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:LuckyEmile